Why Me?
by zpplnchick
Summary: "It was odd to think that of all others, she had been the one to catch this man's eye—the broke 24-year-old grad student from the Podunk little town he visited with his friend one summer." Post-Series Darcy/Lizzie


**Summary: **It was odd to think that of all others, she had been the one to catch this man's eye—the broke 24-year-old grad student from the Podunk little town he visited with his friend one summer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lizzie Bennet Diaries; merely an avid fan.

**Author's Note:** I've fallen victim the the good ship fanfiction and the ideas won't stop pouring in... Inspired by a conversation between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy near the end of P&P. Rated M to be safe.

* * *

They were in his room at Netherfield. She was lightly trailing her hand down the hard planes of his body as they lay side by side, mapping with her fingertips the places where the sweat was still cooling off his skin. He had a lazy expression on his face—the sort of relaxed, happy look that she'd quickly come to love. There was no shortage of adoration in his gaze as he stared at her and she knew only the same could be coming from her own.

His hand was resting on her hip, his thumb rubbing the skin there softly. She had been very surprised to find him a touchy-feely kind of guy. Once he had gotten over the initial shock that he was allowed to touch her, there had been no lack in the casual touches that she hadn't realized she'd been missing all this time until they presented themselves so willingly to her. Nothing scandalous, of course, but there was always a warm hand on her back or strong fingers clasping her own—as if some part of himself reached out to her and he just couldn't help but concede to the desire.

She felt loved. Adored. Respected and admired. It had to be this, she thought as she ran her hand over the hard planes of his chest and enjoyed the skin on skin contact, that Jane was talking about in Lydia's video when she'd gone to visit her in LA all those months ago. This connection with someone that was hard to come by. Different. Special. Something inside of her was touched by this beautiful, enigmatic man and she couldn't really explain it.

Not in a way that would make sense outside of her head, anyway.

It only reminded her of how strange it was that they even got together in the first place. Not to say that she didn't love him or he her, or that their journey towards each other was anything she'd want to go back on…but still. It was odd to think that of all others, she had been the one to catch this man's eye—the broke 24-year-old grad student from the Podunk little town he visited with his friend one summer.

"Why me?" she asked quietly, putting voice to the thought that bubbled in her head.

"Hmm?"

She shrugged her shoulder and watched as William tracked the movement. "Why me? I mean…why did you fall in love with me?"

His lips quirked into a small smile and an eyebrow arched as he reached around and pulled her flush against him, his hand splayed across the small of her back. "I could ask you the same thing, Miss Bennet."

Lizzie blushed and her gaze fell to his collarbone. He knew it flustered her whenever he put his authoritarian cap on—just like she knew it flustered him when she was purposefully impertinent towards him.

Wait.

That was it.

Lizzie turned a knowing eye on him at her newly discovered knowledge. God, it really had been there since the beginning, hadn't it? That undeniable connection between them.

For those first few months, she could have mocked him and said blasphemous things about him until her throat ran dry, but there was never a shadow of doubt in her mind—even though it had been largely unwelcome and terribly infuriating—that he had intrigued her in a way that no other man had before. He had unknowingly pushed all of the right buttons and gotten under her skin so much that her thoughts, for months, were consumed with him.

Lizzie let out a little laugh. _Just_ as she had done to him.

"Admit it. You fell in love with me for my impertinence."

His eyebrow rose further and he rolled until he was lying on top of her, nestled comfortably between her thighs. "Perhaps, but it was more than that. I can't tell you how. I can't tell you when. I was in the middle of it before I'd even noticed. But, loveliest Elizabeth," he said lowly as he dipped down and nipped at her earlobe, to which she giggled, "I can tell you that it was your quick wit and lively mouth that first drew me to you, and that spirit that fired up your eyes that sucked me in." He shrugged casually, a look she thought he pulled off rather well considering his hair was mussed and he was stark naked on top of her. "It was you, simple as that."

Lizzie smiled and stared at the warm, kind, and utterly piercing blue eyes hovering above her. "I love you, too," she whispered as he leant down to kiss her. "You know that, righ—oh!"

He grinned rather wickedly, a look that she found incredibly sexy and discovered was only for her, as he slid inside her to the hilt in one quick motion. "I do," he said before leaning down to nip at her ear again before speaking in a low, gravelly voice that did wonders to her libido, "now let me ravage you, Miss Bennet."

…What could she do but let him?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are indeed welcome and treasured.


End file.
